creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Candy Pop
Candy Pop is a Creepypasta character that appears in the stories "The Purple Balloon" and "The Darkest Truth". Origin The original Candy Pop was a genyr (Genyrs were a special type of fairy that specialized in sealing away demonic entities including their mortal enemy, the demon king Night Terrors, who at this time was slowly killing them off one by one). Candy Pop was the genyr of color, spirit, fun and amusement and was one of the most skilled genyrs, being extraordinarily skilled in magic. He was considered a zany jester figure by his fellow genyrs due to his title of genyr of amusement. Candy Pop managed to push back Night Terrors and trap him inside a black mirror for many decades. Candy Pop was never to gaze at the black mirror as the demon king could easily morph into one of his loved ones. But eventually Pop gazed into the mirror and fell right into the demon king's trap. Thinking it was his lover, Pop leaned in for a closer look only for Night Terrors to grab him by the hair and tear his heart and soul from his body and into his (Night Terrors'). It should be known that Night Terrors was a cluster demon, meaning he could absorb the souls of living beings (be they humans, demons or other entities) into himself. However Night Terrors failed to make Candy Pop part of his cluster of souls as Candy Pop fused directly with Night's own spirit in a feeble attempt to stop him. Candy Pop and Night Terrors are now one being with the objective of taking the souls of others to add more powers and abilities to himself and thus become more powerful. Appearance Candy Pop is presented as a colorful Jester. He has dark''' l'avender skin, long blue hair, and black, pinkish-red eyes. Personality In terms of personality he is very playful and zany but very dark and wicked at the same time. He laughs at the suffering of others and loves mocking and taunting his victims. Candy Pop is a volatile creature who is more than he appears...or should I say ''they appear? Sometimes playful, sometimes evil and sometimes even sad, you will never understand or grasp who he really is or what he really is because within there's two souls fighting for dominance. Whoever influences one another is the attitude you'll get but it can always switch. As if two people were trapped inside one body. His personality can be best described as split, multiple or disorganized but the overall way to pin-point who he is, is simply the idea of good vs evil within one man, one spirit and soul. Powers and Abilities Power of Stealing ' Night Terrors has the super ability to steal the image and power of whoever he absorbs into his body via spiritual consumption. By doing this he not only obtains their every ability but also their overall appearance. He can shapeshift into them continuously and even go as far as to change between bodies and appearances to combine dangerous attacks against his enemy of different elements and faces. Yet, it must be noted that each stolen power and image only last for roughly 2-3 hours, meaning each form he takes (except for Candy Pops and his Shadow form) Is limited. This however, while does put a slight disadvantage on his assimilating capacity it doesn't change the fact he can easily change into another different form for another 2-3 hours. He has thousands and thousands of stolen abilities and faces. - 'Capacities -''' Supernatural Strength -''' He is not limited in strength (specially since most of his forms all have a degree of physical potential). His strength and power can increase depending the situation he may be in. His brawns is strong enough to crack with ease concrete walls, floors and more. He can also lift things that are much bigger than him without breaking a sweat. - General Supernatural Capabilities '''- as Candy Pop and some other forms he can teleport, run fast, jump high, adapt to his environment quickly, has really good sharp senses, enhanced visuality, can ghost through walls and have a very durable stamina. - '''General Manipulation - 'He can manipulate others verbally or by supernatural means. This helps him get into someone's head and emotions and force them where he wants them to be for him to take over said individual. -' Dark Architect - 'He can create his own species by mixing what he has inside into one thing through supernatural means. Once this is done, he can manifest this via energy creation, contract or corruption or performing mating activities with a selected female. He can also use natural resources to mold an empty body and bestow whatever he has prepared onto the body with said soul and from there, if he created more bodies he can transfer the same thing into the rest. There's many ways he can play the architect the longest he has enough souls inside in order to create his very own spawns and sometimes he can simply influence the anatomy of another, forcing it to become his completely. - '''Power Bestowal - '''He can gift others supernatural abilities through contract, physical touch or energy transfer. Since he has so much within his ''storage he can give any ability he wants to anyone, including his own created species. - 'Mind Control -' Through corruption, he can mind control others, this ability is very famous with the Anathemas he marks and brainwashes into doing his will, yet this is not limited only to them for none related creatures can be influenced by Night Terrors darkness as well. Good examples are:'' Porcelain Lady, Humpty and Daemorionets.'' - '''Immunity - '''He can become immune to elements and magic depending the form he takes. Putting many kind of enemies at disadvantage. However no matter what form he takes he is not immune to holy light or holy items but can resist it to a really good degree do to him being a angel previously before becoming a clusterous demon. Another thing note is, not every form is immune. For example: If he becomes a fire dragon, the weakness of said form could be water element therefor putting him at a tight situation but he can bounce back by becoming a water related entity. Therefor making him immune right away. - '''Hibernation - '''This is more of a auto-response his cluster of a body does when it is low on souls, by going into hibernation he doesn't reach certain levels of weakness which would heavily put him on a difficult spot against his enemies. But when he does wake up he will be extremely hungry and will urgently seek out souls, if he doesn't find any in time he will once again fall into a state of hibernation until he catches a good amount of souls or his servants bring them to him. His hibernation only lasts for a couple of weeks or months, depending the severity of souls he is missing. ''- ''Sinister Mastermind ''-'''' ''His otherworldly intelligence is one thing that must be looked at. He has gotten away with so many schemes and even when he was in a tight predicament thanks to Candy Pop he managed to proceed with his wickedness. He has a extraordinary evil genius strategies that rarely ever go wrong unless someone predicts what he is plotting before he does it. It is his brainpower alone that has caused nearly the extinction of many species, Genyrs being one of them. The death of rose and the fall of many of his brothers because from the very beginning, even as a angel he has been using the power of his cunning mind. Forms/States '''Candy Pop Form - Candy Pop himself is a form Night Terror uses however because he is''' fused with Candy's soul, this became his standard form. In this form he can use clown magic, be extremely agile and even wield a jester hammer that has supernatural abilities on its own. This form is one of Nights favorite because with it he can force Candy Pop to do his will (not always) but most of the time he can easily fool someone by appearing to be a harmless jester. '''Night Terror Form - In this form Night Terrors can influence the dreams of others and cause nightmares. This form is also stolen from the original entity who was a Noctubi titled Night Terror. After this identity was taken he assimilated all abilities. This fake persona is one of his most favored because with it he can breed rapidly, aside from causing bad dreams, seduction, hypnotism, sleep inducement, cause death via sex, form contracts, and actually kill via dream. Not to mention, this form has multiple eyes which give him stupidly supervision, however these eyes are do to Nights corruption in said form. This form is not always used to combat because he uses this to attack his opponents when they are in their sleep; Mostly humans. But that doesn't mean is not of a problem for other none-human entities. Specially since this form focuses in confusing and putting the opponent in a trance of deep siesta. Hellhound Form - '''As a hellhound how Night Terrors can inflict powerful bites, run inhumanly fast, have predatory instinct, retract claws, induce fear, and even jinx others. He can form multiple hellhound heads with fiery eyes and have access to specific after-life locations while in this form. This is another one of his favorite forms because it makes stalking and blending in much easier. He can disguised his demonic hellhound appearance by just becoming a normal black dog. This form is often used for fighting. '''Dark Draconian Form - As a black dragon he becomes 60 to 80 ft or so, the size helps with extra strength and of course he has all dragons abilities, such as breathing fire, flying and more. However, because this specific form is classified as a dark draconian he can manipulate darkness as a draco. This form is used for fighting and such. Leviathan Form - Similar to his draconian manifestation he has many similar abilities with this character he takes however what changes is, he becomes an aquatic monster with aquatic abilities and skills. What sets this apart from his Draconian semblance is this particular form is a little bigger, reaching the 100ft and up. Dark Mage - 'He can take the form of a warlock and uses many dark magic properties such as conjuring, invocation, cause luck or misfortune, spells, mana manipulation and summoning. '''Many Human Forms - '''Not necessarily magical or powerful but he uses human appearances to fool people just like he uses his Candy Pop one to easily approach the people he wants. '''Many Demon forms -' Because he has so many demon forms listing them down is impossible much like the amount of appearances he has for humans but he has a vast majority of evil spirits inside him he can use or shape into whenever he sees it necessary some forms may be stronger or weaker than others. '''Other forms - '''There's other mythical and none mythical creatures he holds inside which he uses when the time is right. Just like his many demon and human forms listing these other extra forms is impossible do to the crazy amount he is storing inside his cache of a body. '''Shadow form - '''His black mass embodiment is when he doesn't use any of his forms including Candy Pop's own. With this form he has a much easier time possessing others and spreading corruption, nevertheless because is it ghostly and doesn't specifically have any effect as much in the world of the living unless they are in a sleep paralyses state or in a state of dreaming, then his approach can be very much effective. He cannot however approach light in this form since he would be very vulnerable and light or holy items can reach him even easier in this manifestation. This is the form he ultimately reverses into when he shapeshifts out of any other forms (including Candy Pops) as a evasive mechanism. He can also cause poltergeist using this. '''Cluster Form - '''In this form all hell breaks loose and this is possibly his very last form (HIS TRUE FORM). In this form he can use every single capacity he has stolen at the same time for the most part, the down side is he no longer has control over what he does because the thousands of thousands souls he has taken for himself would be the ones in control each fighting to dominate and have a freewill among each other. This form is hundred times more tainted than his shadow form and corruption spreads like wildfire. And because of all of the souls that would be in use it deforms and increases the size of what has been inside Night Terrors for a very long time. Thus, he reaches 600ft in altitude and all due to the legion of souls piling up and manifesting at the same time which reflects the greedy monster he has become over time. Facts * Candy Pop was created by DanceOfAngels (formerly CapriciousJinx) * His main weapons are his jester hammer and purple balloons he uses to trap his victims and steal their souls. * He is the last genyr as, after fusing with Night Terrors, he killed the rest. * Candy Pop and Night Terror's powers were both altered because of their fusion, Candy Pop can't manifest anymore like he could when he was Night Terrors. Pop can't be in the human world physically for very long and is for the most part trapped in a realm called "the Abyss". To get around these restrictions he creates minions to help him carry out the jobs and go to places he can't reach. He does this by making a contract with a woman, impregnating her and then killing her after she gives birth to the child. He doesn't take the children away, he needs his minions to have human intellect for his own benefit. The reason he kills the mothers is because they did a pact with him that in exchange of them having his kid they would hand over their soul to him. So that is another easy way for him to require souls and more images even though they aren't specifically strong at all. Its just food to sustain himself and his abilities. His minions are called "hybrids". * '''Weaknesses: Holy items. Spiritually strong individuals (The gifted by God). Angels. The Light. Holy water. The Bible * Allies: None. He works alone. * Foes: Humans, Mikhail, Stigma, Virulent, angels. Notable Quotes * 'AAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAH!!!!' * 'Want to dance with me?' * 'Resisting is futile' * 'Let the darkness consume you!' * 'It's all over now...' * 'Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide' Theme Song Balloon Animals - Madame Macabre Videos Category:Male Category:OC Category:Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Category:Manipulator Category:Misanthrope Category:Mass Murderer Category:Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Overpowered Category:Fucking Run Category:Dark Messiah Category:Historical